


Unrequited

by GreenBryn



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Study, Episodic: ats s5e15 Holeintheworld, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-23
Updated: 2005-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBryn
Summary: What if Harmony had been the one to be taken over by Illyria, instead of Fred? What would Harmony's last moments be like?For the first time in years she felt warm, and she hated it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time I got season five in the mail, and as I watched it, I suddenly got just how much Harmony loved Spike. Thus, *sigh*. I'm writing Spike/Harmony. Somebody kill me now. Unbetaed, so point out mistakes and I'll fix them.

Originally posted at: [Spikess](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/121365.html).

 **Title** : Unrequited  
**Author** : Dea Brynhild Ensomhet Spikess  
**Timeline** : AtS 5, "Hole in the World"  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Pairing** : *winces* Spike/Harmony  
**Disclaimer** : Don't own any of the Buffy or Angel cast/crew/characters/plotlines/etc.  
**Author's note** : Once upon a time I got season five in the mail, and as I watched it, I suddenly got just how much Harmony loved Spike. Thus, *sigh*. I'm writing Spike/Harmony. Somebody kill me now. Unbetaed, so point out mistakes and I'll fix them.

~*~

"Oh, God." she moaned, pain coursing through her. Her body spasmed as the parasite ate her, cooked her from the inside. For the first time in years she felt warm, and she hated it.

A cool hand slipped into hers, and she clung to it, used the connection to pull herself back to consciousness. "Hush pet." Another hand stroked her forehead, brushing sweaty hair away from her face. "Angel's on the case. He'll have you back to yourself in a jiffy."

"Spike." she rasped, clutching his hand. "You're here."

"Aye, I am." he said, his voice as comforting as his hands.

It was hard to breathe, the air scratching her throat like a thousand razor blades. Vaguely she remembered that air wasn't necessary, that it was a vice left over from her days as a mortal. She tried not breathing, and while it eased the pain in her throat, the agony that throbbed through her body continued. "It hurts," she cried, voice hoarse and breaking. "Please, make it stop hurting."

Something inside Spike hurt in sympathy for her. He'd never much cared one way or another about Harmony. She was a decent enough shag, when she wasn't yapping on about sodding France, but he'd never really cared about what she was feeling, not like he cared for Buffy. And before the soul he'd never realized how much she cared for him in her own way. How much she cared for them all - Angel was constantly throwing hissy fits at the way his new secretary was making his blood, and few clients that had been particularly charmed by her service-with-a-smile had threatened to declare war on the L.A. Branch if Angel didn't find a way to cure her. He was working on it, but there were so many other clients and crises that Spike knew Harm's cure had been bumped down on the list of priorities. It also didn't help that the two primary research geeks were taking a couple of days off to shag after the traumatic experience. Part of him didn't blame them - he'd seen the bruises Knox left on Fred's neck when he forced her to breathe in air from the sarcophagus. But it was too late - Harmony had already touched the pretty crystal that had caught her eye, and had breathed in the possessed fumes. Wesley was afraid, knowing that if Harmony hadn't been her usual ditzy self, Fred would be the one lying in bed being taken over by an ancient being, so Spike didn't begrudge them a little time together. But he was painfully aware that he was the only one who had visited her. Even Lorne was too busy with his work and interrogating Knox to stop by for a moment.

He held her hand as he perched on the edge of her hospital bed, wishing there was something he could do for her. "It won't be long now." Spike squeezed her hand, "Angel will have your cure and soon enough you'll be back to fetching his blood and parking camels in the atrium."

Harmony giggled, which quickly turned into dry heaving coughs. After a few minutes the coughs died down, and she relaxed. "He won't find the cure," she whispered.

"Shush," Spike replied, "That's nonsense."

Harmony's gaze caught his and held it, and he could see the sad acceptance in her eyes. She tried to sit up, and he helped her. "I know how you guys feel about me, how little I count in the big scheme of things." Her breath caught for a moment as another wave of pain wracked her body, and she forced the next words out. "I losing control. Please kill me, Spike. I'd rather be dust than to let this _thing_ take over." Spike shook his head in denial of her request, and she began to cry. "Don't want to go, Spike. I don't want to die, but I can't... I just _became_ a vampire, didn't want it, and I didn't choose this, but..." her throat closed and she wept, tears streaming down her face. Spike wrapped his arms around her and held her, rocking her gently. "Please, Spike. It hurts so much. Please help me. Make it stop."

"All right, pet. I'll do it for you." Spike finally said, and hugged her one last time before helping her lie back on the bed.

She smiled at him through the tears and the pain. "Thank you."

Spike nodded gravely, words escaping him. He took a stake from the pocket of his duster, and positioned it over her heart.

"I love you." Harmony said quietly, and Spike hesitated. A kick to his stomach sent him flying to the other side of the room, slamming against and sliding down the wall. He jumped to his feet, confused by the attack until he realized that it hadn't been on purpose - Harmony's body was convulsing wildly, and it'd just been a lucky shot.

In the moments it took for him to return to her side, her body sudden froze, hair becoming streaked with blue as if someone has just poured dye over it. Her eyes were glazed, and they matched the now-blue of her hair, which was several shades darker than her normal eye color. He plunged the stake into her chest, only to feel the wood shatter in his hand, leaving her skin unbroken. She turned her head and looked at Spike, her eyes unblinking and face expressionless as she pushed him away. Her strength was deceptive, as the casual shove easily knocked him half-way across the room. He sprawled on his back on the floor, watching in shock as what used to be Harmony sat up and swung her legs off the bed robotically, and stood. She looked at her hands, stretching her fingers and testing their strength.

"This will do." Illyria decided.

~*~

The end (I hope... although I feel the sequel bunny nibbling on my toes)


End file.
